<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gallifrey Mixtapes Vol. 1-4 by Romanadvoratnalundar (audreyhepburns_eyebrows)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228789">The Gallifrey Mixtapes Vol. 1-4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhepburns_eyebrows/pseuds/Romanadvoratnalundar'>Romanadvoratnalundar (audreyhepburns_eyebrows)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mixtapes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Mixtape, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhepburns_eyebrows/pseuds/Romanadvoratnalundar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixtape for each of the main cast of Gallifrey, complete with handmade album art.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ot4 if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mixtapes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gallifrey Mixtapes Vol. 1-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>The Gallifrey Mixtapes Vol. 1</strong> - <em>Romanadvoratrelundar</em></p><ol>
<li>Bette Davis Eyes - Kim Carnes </li>
<li><em>Woman King - Iron &amp; Wine</em></li>
<li>Ride - Lana Del Rey</li>
<li><em>Oublie-Moi - Coeur de Pirate</em></li>
<li>Rebellion (Lies) - Arcade Fire</li>
<li><em>The State of Dreaming - Marina &amp; the Diamonds</em></li>
<li>Hold Me Down - Halsey</li>
<li><em>Elastic Heart - Sia</em></li>
<li>Running Up that Hill - Kate Bush</li>
<li><em>Pandora's Box - O.M.D</em></li>
<li>Go Your Own Way - The Cranberries </li>
<li>
<em>The Day I Died - Alex Winston</em> </li>
</ol><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4MCOzTNrhBXURVdi7Yelmg?si=i8KckdM8TSyzoNjv3LG-3A">Listen Here</a> </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>The Gallifrey Mixtapes Vol. 2</strong> - <em>Irving Braxiatel </em></p><ol>
<li>Dark Fantasy - Kanye West</li>
<li><em>Age of Consent - New Order</em></li>
<li>All These Things I've Done - The Killers</li>
<li>
<em>Sunday Morning - The Velvet Underground &amp; Nico</em> </li>
<li>Majesty - Nicki Minaj ft. Eminem</li>
<li><em>Bedtime for Plutocracy - Bread &amp; Roses </em></li>
<li>Let's Kill Tonight - Panic! at the Disco</li>
<li><em>Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene - Hozier </em></li>
<li>Tango In The Night - Fleetwood Mac</li>
<li><em>More Than This - Roxy Music</em></li>
<li>Heroes - David Bowie</li>
<li><em>Sweetheart, What Have You Done to Us - Keaton Henson </em></li>
</ol><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36AS9oR4Kc8AMgYEDwpqTN?si=jRhh5d43TOSnisC0T3s3Tg"> <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Listen Here</em> </strong> </span> </a>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>  </em> </strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>The Gallifrey Mixtapes Vol. 3</strong> - <em>Leela of the Sevateem</em></p><ol>
<li>Song of Women - The HU ft. Halestorm</li>
<li><em>She Will Love - Estelle</em></li>
<li>Rattlesnake - St. Vincent</li>
<li><em>Bitter With the Sweet - Carole King</em></li>
<li>Goodbye Yellow Brick Road - Elton John</li>
<li>
<em>Human Behaviour - Björk</em> </li>
<li>Ask the Angels - Patti Smith</li>
<li><em>Running With the Boys (Acoustic) - LIGHTS</em></li>
<li>We Won't Run - Sarah Blasko</li>
<li><em>Ragged Wood - Fleet Foxes </em></li>
<li>50 Ways to Leave Your Lover - Paul Simon  </li>
<li><em>I Think I'll Be Okay - Bayside </em></li>
</ol><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MM3f5vJQKJnM5Eq2kUfTx?si=6-TUrDYCSTCVAMldgvTysQ"> <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Listen here</em> </strong> </span> </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>The Gallifrey Mixtapes Vol. 4</strong> - <em>Narvinectralonum</em></p><ol>
<li>Art School Wannabe - Sorority Noise</li>
<li>
<em>Two-Headed Boy - Neutral Milk Hotel</em> </li>
<li>Radio, Radio - Elvis Costello &amp; the Attractions </li>
<li><em>Gimmie Love - Joji</em></li>
<li>Blowin' In the Wind - Bob Dylan </li>
<li><em>Halfway Home - Tibes</em></li>
<li>Losing My Religion - R.E.M</li>
<li><em>We Are All Compost in Training - Ramshackle Glory </em></li>
<li>Under Pressure - Queen ft. David Bowie</li>
<li><em>Heaven - Talking Heads </em></li>
<li>Coffee, God, &amp; Cigarettes - Mischief Brew </li>
<li><em>The Cave - Mumford &amp; Sons</em></li>
</ol><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6iMluwJTtJYkDhiRa0XjCb?si=Lv8t4-KcRy2GFGvi6LgvWw"> <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Listen here</em> </strong> </span> </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>